I'm Alive
by Emily Poe
Summary: Little cute one-shot with England and Young!America. Based off the ending song of Black Butler.


Arthur woke up to sunlight coming into his window. He squinted at the bright light and rubbed at his eyes. And thus a new day had begun, and just like everyday, it was time to get up.

* * *

><p>Arthur took a rag next to the washe basin, now filled with cold water, on his vanity dresser and dipped it into the water. He wringed any excess water out and started to gently scrub his face, getting ready for the nex day. The rag only barely damp, he set it down, and picked up a small towel and pat it on his damp face. After that he put on his clothes for the day, a pair of dress pants, a dress shirt, a green vest, and a small bow-tie.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside, Arthur was watering his roses and yawned slightly. He was still a tad tired, but who wouldn't be? It was a loevly day, and not too hot either, a cool breeze was going too. Soon, however, it would get very cold. He looked at his roses lovingly, now going to the other side of the bush to water them. Just then Flying Mint Bunny showed up, then Missus Unicorn, Mrs. Fairy, and Mr. Wizard. They talked and laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>Back inside, Arthur entered the room of his younger brother, Alfred, who was still sleeping, and snoring rather loudly. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He clapped his hands together loudly. The boy opened his eyes and looked at Arthur. He sat up slowly, running at his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Now dressed and at the breakfast table, Alfred waited impatiently for his brother to bring ut his food. Finally, Arthur did come out, with a plate of...with Alfred's food. Alfred cheered as his...breakfast was put before him.<p>

* * *

><p>It was now time for Alfred's studies. As Arthur said things about the wolrd, while takping a stick to the map, to make sure Alfred gets where he's talking about. Arthur reads out the facts as Alfred writes all the notes down on a piece of paper with a quill. He is sitting facing away from the window, just so he doesnt get ditracted. After that, Alfred practices good balance and posture as Arthur watches Alfred, with three books placed on Alfred's head, walk across the room, trying not to let any of the books fall.<p>

* * *

><p>They go for a walk after Alfred's studies are over for the day. It is sunny outside and they were walking on a nice country road. Alfred take cheerfully with Arthur. Arthur smiles at the boy's enthusiasm and energy. The duo continue to walk, chatting.<p>

* * *

><p>The duo found a meadow to tae a rest. Arthur reads a boo he has been working on for some time whil Alfred plays with the wild life. Alfred find a rabbit and, picking it up, hugs it. The rabbit reminds him so much of his older brother, Arthur. Putting the rabbit down, Alfred see's something much more interesting a little ways away. Getting up, Alfred goes over to a bufolo and starts spinning it around and around with his unusal strength. Again, Arthur is a little worried and finds the boy's trength rather odd.<p>

* * *

><p>The duo walk back home, Arthur's hand hold Algfred's. They talk about how the day had gone so far, laughing at some parts. As Arthur nears the door, still laughing and talking with Alfred, the door opens, to reveal quite a sight. Francis, a neighbor of theirs, has seen fit to invite himself into their home and wait for the two. He is holding one of Arthur's beloved roses. Arthur's face twists into a look of horror and Alfred seems confused by the reaction. He will never really understand his older brother.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside, Since Francis is a guest, though uninvited, Arthur and Alfred work on cooking lunch. Francis sits in a chair watching the two. When a rather large explosion happens, Francis is starting to think that it might have been a bad idea to com and bother Arthur at this time, lunch time, that is.<p>

* * *

><p>They sit down to the table and as Arthur sips at his Earl Gray tea and Alfred eats his lunch, Francis looks at his. Well if the child couold stomach it, hy not him? He took a bite of the...food, chewed, and swallowed. It was at that moment Francis realized why he could not stomach it and Alfred could. The child had been living with Arthur his entire life and he had a gut of steel. Quikly, Francis gets up and runs to the nearest bathroom. This would be the last time he would come here during lunch time without being prepared.<p>

* * *

><p>Strange and frightening noises come from the bathroom that Francis had just gone into.<p>

* * *

><p>With Francis gone, Arthur and Alfred continue to spend their afternoon alone. As Arthur works on his embroidery on the couch, Alfred comes to show him two pictures he had drawn, on and English flag, and one an American flag. Arthur smiles at the pictures. Alfred goes onto play with his toy soldiers as Arthur finishes up is embroidery.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur and Alfred enjoy dinner together, by candle light sine there is no electricity. The converse about their day as they ate.<p>

* * *

><p>As Arthur does work in his study, Alfred comes in, afraid of of a thunder storm that had just blown up. Arthur lets him stay, knowing the boy had an awful fear for some things. The candle flickers on his desk, offering some light so Arthur can see his work. Alfred, quietly, goes around Arthur's study, looking for something to do. Lightning flashes outside and suddenly Afred see's a grey looking man waving to him. Alred waves back at the alien looking person. Arthur glances over to his younger brother and see's him waving to something outside. Now who would be outside at the time of night in this storm?<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred kicks the bath water, playing around. Alfred enjoys bath times, feeling clean and refreshed when he was clean. Soon Arthur comes ina dn takes him out of the bath, giving him a towel to wrap around himself. Arthur gets another, smaller, towle and dries off lfred's now wet hair.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur gets Alfred into bed and starts to leave, carrying the candle with him. He suddenly feels a tugging on his hand and there's Afred, begging him not to leave. Arthur smiles and agree's to just read one story, and then Alfred would go to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Of course one story turns into three and four and both are lost in the adventures of each one. Arthur reads animately to Alfred as Afred listens intently, drinking in all of Arthur's words. Soon the duo fall asleep, and why not, late as it is.<p>

* * *

><p>The candles dwindle own adn go out as the pair sleep, exhausted from the day and waiting for the new one to begin tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>Too. Many. Page. Breaks! Ah! But, they are necessary. Why am I making another drabble like thing? Because I'm bored. I have to keep working on different things or else I get bored. It's a curse. So, I was listening to the end song of Black Butler then saw this really cute video of England and America to the song and it was adorable. So I wrote about it. Not really a drabble, because it's more than a hundred words so...more like a one shot.<p>

**DO NOT OWN AXIS HETALIA POWERS NOR ANYTHING ELSE, JUST THE IDEA.**


End file.
